bubbas_dinerfandomcom-20200215-history
Night 4
Night 4 is the fourth night of Bubba's Diner. It takes place the day after Night 3. Tactics The two tasks needed to be completed are found in the Bathrooms and Party Room 1. The player is free to wander around Bubba's Diner however needs to complete the tasks before 6 AM. Either minigame can be completed in any order. During the bathroom minigame, the player will be stationary within the cordoned off cubicle and is tasked with using a plunger to unclog the toilet. This is achieved by repeated clicking the plunger, however this also generates noise, which is tracked with the speaker icon in the top left. If the noise level is too high for too long, Bubba will appear at the door. The player can then either wait until Bubba leaves or continue to use the plunger. Bubba will move closer before jumpscaring the player if they do not allow him to leave before continuing. Once the playing has used the plunger enough they will retrieve a Bubba plushie from the toilet, ending the minigame. During the Party Room 1 minigame, the player is tasked with sweeping the floor while also defending against Smiley who hides behind the curtains on the stage. Smiley is the only animatronic active during this minigame. The player must move their mouse back and forth across the screen to sweep the floor until a hidden timer progresses enough to end the task. Smiley will peek between the curtains on the stage, signalled by a clanging sound cue, and can be repelling by flashlight the flashlight at him to force him back behind the curtains. Neglecting to do this will result in Smiley jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. The player also has the option of entering the Basement during Night 4 after completing the other tasks. Bubtrap will move around the basement to each of the four cardinal directions, including the stairwell. The player must follow the audio cues of him moving around to figure out which direction Bubtrap is at and flash him with the flashlight to repel him. The flashlight battery will drain, so using the flashlight only when he is there is key to surviving. If the player fails to flash Bubtrap in time he will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. The player must survive for a set amount of time until a prompt appears allowing them to leave the Basement and end the night. This task is not mandatory and the player can end the night without entering the basement at all. After finishing the task the player will be able to leave the building through the Dining Area, which will lead into Night 5. Phone Call This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 4: "Hello Clark, glad to see you back again. Good job yesterday! Mr. Giggles appears to be working well now. And '''wow', news. Someone clogged the toilet... again. *slow clapping* We checked the cameras and we've seen a child going in the bathroom with a toy and coming out without it. We know who he is, now we just have to wait until he comes back. *sigh* I can't believe I have to work as 'toilet guard'. At least I'm not working as 'toilet unclogger', right? That's you. Well, I don't think you've seen the Basement yet, have you? We've put all the old stuff from the old location down there. Arcade machines, music boxes, and... that thing... If you feel uncomfortable about it, it's OK. We all understand that you may have some post-traumatic disorder or sudden panic attacks, so we don't blame you if you don't go down there. So, your tasks are: unclog the toilet, clean up Party Room 1, and - if you think you're able to - go to the Basement. That's it for tonight. See you tomorrow."'' Post-Shift The end of Night 4 is earned immediately after completing the night. This shows the player at home after the end of their shift looking at a news article on their computer covering the discovery of a dead body inside one of the animatronics' suits. This pans down to show the roster for the week, revealing that all but one employee were let go from the company on the 8th May. Trivia *Night 4 is the only night to include an optional task. *Night 4 is the first night in which Phone Guy refers to the player character by name, albeit by their last name. *Night 4 is the first night not to include The Office minigame. *Visiting the Basement during Night 4 will affect the phone call given during Night 5. Gallery Party_room_1.jpg|The Party Room 1 minigame Smileystage.jpg|Smiley on his stage Bubtrapright.png|Bubtrap in the Basement Category:Nights Category:Night 4